Horrible
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Participando da Semana Trowa, Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing! 3x4, 1x2. Num universo típico de histórias em quadrinhos, Trowa e Duo são vilões que tem que lidar com seus arquiinimigos, mas o fazem de maneiras diferentes. Entre invenções malucas e super-heróis, Trowa ainda tem uma queda pelo seu vizinho loiro...
1. Parte 1

**Horrible**

_Autora: Merula_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

_Sumário: +13, yaoi, universo alternativo, 3x4, 1x2. Vilões vs Heróis. Num universo típico de histórias em quadrinhos, Trowa e Duo são vilões que tem que lidar com seus arquiinimigos, mas o fazem de maneiras diferentes. Entre invenções malucas e super-heróis, Trowa ainda tem uma queda pelo seu vizinho loiro..._

_

* * *

_

_Horrível_

**Parte 1**

"Alguém em casa?" A pergunta ecoou descendo a escada e Trowa ergueu o olhar de seu projeto, franzindo de leve o cenho.

"Aqui embaixo!" Ele respondeu e retirou as luvas. Abriu um fraco sorriso para o homem nos degraus. "Hei Duo."

Seu amigo sorriu de volta. "Hei. Peguei sua correspondência." Entregou os envelopes para Trowa e foi espiar a mesa. "No que está trabalhando? Naquele raio de gelo de novo?"

Trowa guardou as cartas e balançou a cabeça. "Não, não. Algo novo."

"O que faz?"

"Não sei bem ainda."

Duo ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Cara, você precisa sair mais. Olha, porque não me deixa achar alguém pra você? Meu atual tem uns amigos solteiros..."

Trowa riu com escárnio. "Seu atual é um **super-herói**. Até onde eu sei, vilões não devem namorar os heróis."

"Por que não? É tão divertido! Ele acha que pode me converter, eu acho que posso corrompê-lo. Tem muita química rolando." Duo sentou-se no sofá velho no canto e balançou a cabeça. "É melhor do que ficar entocado nesse porão e perseguir seu vizinho."

"Eu não persigo Quatre!"

"Oh – _Quatre_ é o nome dele?" O vilão de trança sorriu astucioso. "Que horas ele vai buscar a correspondência?"

"Quatro e mei... eu não sei."

"Exato. O quão difícil pode ser falar com ele? O cara parece gente boa."

"Quatre é legal. Muito legal. Ele é assistente social..."

"Como sabe?"

"Ele me disse."

"Então você conversou com ele?"

"Mais ou menos." Trowa inclinou-se sobre seu projeto, escondendo o rosto atrás da franja. "Quero dizer, ele fala comigo quando eu vou conferir a caixa de correio."

"Você responde?"

Trowa deu de ombros e Duo suspirou: "Não, né? Esquece que perguntei. Então ele é legal e conversa com você. Por que não o chama pra sair?"

"Ele não parece do tipo que gostaria de namorar um vilão."

"Você não sabe. Além do mais, você é um vilão respeitado no sindicato com carteira e tudo o mais. Até tem um arquiinimigo."

O homem de olhos verdes riu com sarcasmo outra vez. "Não que isso seja difícil de arrumar! Você também tem um, a diferença é que você está namorando ele."

"Hei! Você pode..."

"Se está pensando que eu posso chamar o Dragão Dourado pra sair, pode tirar o cavalo da chuva!"

"Bem, se não quer chamar o seu vizinho..."

"Não tem nada pra fazer? Alguma maldade por aí?"

Duo rodou os olhos e suspirou dramaticamente. "Já que me lembrou, sim. Marquei de me encontrar com o Corpo de Aço-" ele checou o relógio. "Oh, vinte minutos atrás."

"Está atrasado?"

"E daí? Sou um vilão, ele espera que eu chegue atrasado."

"Desde quando ser mau significa que..." Trowa se conteve. "Deixa pra lá. Divirta-se. Vou voltar pra o meu projeto."

"Como quiser." Duo desvaneceu até apenas o seu largo sorriso pairar no ar. "Tenha uma boa tarde..." ele desejou e desapareceu completamente.

"Usar a porta da próxima vez," Trowa murmurou para si mesmo. "Lembre-o de usar a porta." Olhou para o relógio e mordeu o lábio. Retirou seu jaleco e subiu as escadas. Abrindo a persiana, espiou pela janela.

Bem na hora. Quatre estava saindo de casa, o cachorro na ponta da coleira. _Maldito Duo_ – o que o possuíra para pegar sua correspondência hoje? Agora não tinha nenhuma desculpa para sair e ter o loiro falando com ele um pouco.

Apesar de que não faria mal nenhum checar novamente, certo? Só porque não tem nada na caixa, não pareceria tão estranho...

"Muito legal," lembrou a si mesmo da bondade do rapaz e deixou as persianas fecharem.

Isso não o impediu de ir no dia seguinte. Claro, convenceu-se de que realmente precisava pegar as cartas e não era bem quatro e meia ainda, então não era perseguição de jeito nenhum... não importava o que Duo dissesse.

Trowa saiu de casa e quando se virou, congelou o passo.

O homem recostado contra as caixas de correio sorriu zombeteiro e pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

Xingando em sussurros, Trowa foi ao seu encontro.

"Olá Doutor," o super-herói cumprimentou.

"Não me chame assim! Por que está aqui? Não estou fazendo nada de errado!" sibilou para seu nemesis.

"Esse é o problema," Dragão Dourado sibilou em resposta. "Há semanas você não tenta nada! O que diabos está errado? Você não desistiu da vilania, desistiu?"

Trowa tirou as chaves do bolso e rosnou: "Claro que não! Estou trabalhando em algo. Então vá embora. Ache outro pra perturbar."

Os olhos do Dragão Dourado rodaram. "**Você** é o meu nemesis, lembra? É meu dever frustrar seus planos maléficos. Ande logo e vá maquinar. Estou entediado dando coça em trombadinha!"

"Você..."

"Shh! Civil se aproximando!"

Trowa arriscou olhar por cima do ombro e seu estômago se contorceu ao encontrar Quatre. Merda! Agora não...

"Então, notou alguma atividade suspeita ultimamente?" Dragão Dourado perguntou em voz alta.

"Só na minha caixa de correio," Trowa murmurou, pegando os envelopes e preparado para sair pela tangente.

"E você?" o super-herói sorriu para Quatre, quem, Trowa notou, olhou deslumbrado para o homem de uniforme completo com capa.

"Não vi nada," o loiro sorriu timidamente. "É uma vizinhança bem calma, não é Trowa?"

O vilão em roupas civis se surpreendeu ao ouvir seu nome e piscou. "Hum... é."

"Tem algo acontecendo?" Quatre perguntou.

"Ainda não," Dragão Dourado sorriu para Trowa. "Acredito que tenha _logo_." Voltou-se para o loiro. "Mas não se preocupe, estou de guarda. Talvez eu possa dar uma passada mais tarde e conversar com você sobre algumas medidas de segurança para se proteger?"

Trowa mordeu os lábios com força_. Ele não ousaria_...

"Seria ótimo!" Quatre pegou suas cartas e apontou para sua casa. "Eu moro logo ali! Qualquer hora está bom!"

"Então eu apareço a qualquer hora."

"Tá bom," o rosto do loiro ficou rosado e ele voltou de onde veio.

Trowa esperou Quatre estar fora do alcance de sua voz: "O que pensa que..." começou, mas o outro homem riu.

"Estou te dando um incentivo. Obviamente você tem uma quedinha pelo vizinho."

"Não tenho nada!"

"'Tá. Então não vai se importar se eu passar para vê-lo? Constantemente? A não ser, é claro, que eu esteja, de repente, muito _muito_ ocupado... ocupado demais para visitar um belo jovem que tem um fraco por homens usando capas." Ele sorriu com malícia e lançou-se aos céus.

Trowa o observou voar; desejando ter um míssil antiaéreo, um raio da morte – inferno, até um estilingue quebrava um galho. Qualquer coisa para apagar aquela expressão convencida daquele panaca voador.

Ele queria impedir algo realmente maldoso, é? Praticamente chantageando Trowa para isso. Assim sendo, ele estaria mais do que feliz em ceder...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: **_Debati um bocado comigo mesma se traduzia ou não os codinomes dos heróis/vilões e decidi por fazê-lo. Os significados dos codinomes indicam características deles e são grandes 'dicas' para os 'poderes' ou quem são, por isso achei melhor traduzir para não parecerem nomes aleatórios em inglês no meio da história. Conforme aparecerem, coloco na legenda._

**Legenda:**

Golden Dragon: Dragão Dourado

Solid Steel: literal - Aço Sólido (ou Aço Confiável dependendo da interpretação); opção – Corpo de Aço.


	2. Parte 2

**Horrible**

_Merula_

_Aryam_

_

* * *

_

_Horrível_

**Parte 2**

_O que foi isso?_ Trowa piscou, tirando sua atenção do aparelho na mesa a sua frente. Suas pálpebras pareciam arenosas – há quanto tempo fazia aquilo?

Esfregando os olhos, afastou-se um pouco e tentou se erguer da cadeira. Suas pernas não queriam cooperar. Pareciam de borracha e não estavam querendo segurá-lo.

"Trowa?" a luz no topo das escadas ascendeu. "Trowa? Pode me ouvir?

Ele se virou em seu assento e piscou para a luz. "Hum..." tentou, a garganta seca, a voz falhando, "Posso."

Duo apareceu ao seu lado, franzindo o cenho. "Fez de novo, não foi?" Cutucou o amigo no ombro. "Não começou logo que eu saí, espero. Vim aqui dias atrás!"

"Não," respondeu, balançando a cabeça, tentando se focar. "No dia seguinte. Fui pegar a correspondência e o maldito estava lá."

"Dragão Dourado? O que ele queria? Você não estava fazendo nada, estava?"

"Esse era o problema." Trowa engoliu com força, tentando clarear a garganta. "Não fiz nada. Ele quer problema, então eu..."

"Voltou aqui e foi construir um problema." O vilão de trança desviou os olhos para o aparelho na mesa. "O que é isso? Outra versão do raio congelante?"

"Raio da Morte." O cientista esfregou a testa e franziu-a. "Mais ou menos..."

"_Raio da Morte_? Trowa – você nunca – Quero dizer, você sempre disse..."

"Eu sei." ele cobriu seus olhos verdes. "É que ele me deixou furioso! Eu não estava fazendo nada! Ele ficou entediado. Fiquei tão... tão nervoso... me deixei levar..."

Duo assentiu. "Como sempre. Tudo bem, levante." Colocou uma mão debaixo do braço do amigo e o impulsionou para cima até que ficasse de pé. "Você vai tratar de tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e descansar. Depois vamos ter uma conversinha sobre o armamento perigoso, certo?"

"Certo," Trowa seguiu o Duo, parando ao ver outro homem na escada. "Quem é esse?"

"Corpo de Aço," respondeu o vilão de trança, e o homem cumprimentou brevemente com a cabeça antes de se aproximar e erguer o outro braço de Trowa.

Trowa lançou para Duo um _olhar._ "Você trouxe um super-herói pro meu laboratório?"

"Que foi? Ele não está de armadura nem nada."

"Heero," Corpo de Aço falou num tom suave. "É Heero – quando não estou com o traje. Consegue subir as escadas? Posso te carregar se precisar."

"Hum, acho que consigo."

"Só não deixa ele cair," Duo advertiu.

Trowa venceu os degraus e chegou ao banheiro.

"Banho," o homem de trança ordenou, apontando para o chuveiro. "Voltamos pra checar se está tudo bem em 10 minutos, tente não se afogar."

"'Tá," Trowa apoiou-se na parede e alcançou a torneira. A porta fechou-se levemente atrás dele.

Tirar as roupas foi difícil, mas conseguiu e praticamente rastejou para debaixo do jato d'água. O aviso de Duo era a única coisa que o impedia de se encolher num canto ali mesmo e dormir.

Isso e uma vozinha gritando em sua cabeça: _Raio da Morte... Construí um Raio da Morte... No que estava pensando?_

_Embora, imagina a cara do Dragão Dourado quando ele visse..._

Recriminou-se pelo pensamento rapidamente.

Terminou o banho, vestiu roupas limpas e, sentindo-se quase humano outra vez, Trowa foi para a cozinha. Um pouco de comida e poderia dormir. Era do que precisava.

Quando passou pela porta, parou de supetão.

"Não se afogou, pelo jeito," Duo sorriu amplamente, mas o cientista de olhos verdes estava focado na outra pessoa sentada na mesa.

"Quatre?" estaria alucinando?

"Trowa! Que bom te ver! Estava preocupado, você não busca sua correspondência há dias. O carteiro me entregou, mas eu não te vi mais e você não atendia a porta. Quando vi seus amigos entrarem, peguei suas cartas e vim aqui. Você está bem?"

Trowa piscou, ainda tentando processara enxurrada de palavras. Heero, com um prato nas mãos, guiou-o até a mesa e puxou uma cadeira. "Acho que ele ainda está cansado," falou calmamente e colocou o prato na sua frente.

"Pedi para Heero fazer os famosos omeletes," Duo cutucou a mão de Trowa com o garfo até que ele o pegasse. "Coma." Virou-se para o loiro e sorriu simpático. "O que eu te disse? Ele fica tão bitolado no trabalho que se esquece de comer e dormir."

"Se eu soubesse..." Quatre suspirou, "teria batido mais forte na porta ou feito alguma coisa..."

"Mas você tem a cópia da chave agora, então pode vir ver como ele está. Bom pra mim, se quer saber, fico mais tranqüilo sabendo que tem alguém ao lado com quem ele pode contar."

Trowa olhou fixamente para o amigo. Ele dera a chave para Quatre?

O homem de trança sorriu de volta, docemente. "Coma," comandou. "Está esfriando."

Ele mordeu com cautela. Estava gostoso. "Obrigado," murmurou, passando o olhar primeiro para Heero, depois para Quatre. "Obrigado."

O herói à paisana assentiu e o loiro se alegrou. "Tem certeza de que está bem? Quero dizer, se precisar ir a um médico ou..."

"Estou bem. Só preciso comer e dormir." Trowa conseguiu sorrir e Quatre tranqüilizou-se.

"Que bom. Estava ficando preocupado. Dragão Dourado vive dizendo que nunca se sabe onde o mal está à espreita; nunca achei que teria algo assim na nossa vizinhança, mas ele está sempre patrulhando essa área e aí você desapareceu... foi preocupante!"

De repente, a omelete não estava tão boa. Trowa colocou o garfo no prato.

Quatre espiou seu relógio e se pôs de pé. "Tenho que ir pro trabalho. Foi um prazer conhecê-los..."

"Digo o mesmo," Duo respondeu. "Amigo do Trowa é amigo nosso."

Quatre apertou o ombro de Trowa. "Que bom que está bem! Posso voltar amanhã?"

"Claro," respondeu, surpreso.

"Legal, te vejo então!" esfregou o ombro do homem de franja cobrindo o rosto novamente e se foi pelo corredor.

Trowa esperou até ouvir a porta da frente se fechar. "Você deu pra ele a _chave_?"

"Cara, você ficou lá embaixo quase uma semana. Alguém precisa cuidar de você quando você fica – você sabe." Duo suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Se eu não tivesse ocupado com outras coisas..." Seus ombros caíram denunciando sua culpa.

"Duo..." Trowa começou.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Ossos do ofício. Falando nisso, o que exatamente o Dragão Dourado te falou? O que te fez construir aquela coisa?"

"Ele falou que eu não estava fazendo nada há um tempo. Estava cansado de crimes pequenos. Eu precisava dar uma agitada pra ele poder me perturbar."

"Como é?" Heero se espantou. "Ele pode muito bem se voluntariar pra ajudar alguém."

"Você disse não?" Duo perguntou.

"Respondi que estava trabalhando em algo. Ele falou que, como tinha muito tempo livre... bem, você ouviu Quatre." Colocou a cabeça nas mãos. "Fui estúpido, mas fiquei tão puto... Ele não dá a mínima pro Quatre... e sei que não tenho nenhuma chance com ele... mas deu uma raiva..."

"Espera aí, então ele está patrulhando aqui de propósito? Flertando com Quatre pra você fazer o que ele quer?" Heero estressou-se e Trowa o olhou chocado. "Isso não está certo! Não podemos encorajar os vilões a cometer crimes só para ficarmos bem na fita! Isso é... mau!"

"Shh." Duo acariciou a mão de seu amante. "Deixa o papo de justiceiro para depois. Então, Trowa, esse Raio da Morte está terminado?"

"Quase," ergueu os olhos verdes com olheira. "Eu não quis... você sabe o que acontece..."

"Eu sei. Por que não vai descansar? Voltamos amanhã e vemos o que podemos fazer, 'ta? Esquece isso por enquanto."

Trowa assentiu. Estava mesmo cansado. Levantou-se e seguiu para o quarto, ciente dos outros dois atrás parecendo dois pais ansiosos com seu filho doente.

A cama era acolhedora, macia e confortável, suas pálpebras se fecharam no momento em que sua cabeça atingiu o travesseiro. Amanhã... Resolveria tudo amanhã.

Duo observou seu amigo cair e virou-se para encarar seu namorado irritado. "Por que tenho a sensação de que foi uma boa sacada não ter te deixado trazer o traje?"

"Porque eu iria quebrar a cara do Dragão Dourado com ele." Heero bufou e ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você também não aprece muito feliz."

"Oh, não estou. Acredite, a vontade de ir deixar a vida do Dragão menos tediosa é bem grande." Duo franziu. "Trowa vai se odiar quando acordar e perceber o que construiu."

"Como ele acabou sendo vilão?"

"Quem já ouviu falar num cientista louco bonzinho? É isso o que ele é. Na maior parte do tempo, é são, mas em certos momentos..." deu de ombros. "nem tão são assim. Sabe como é. Eu devia ter vindo antes."

"Foi minha culpa." Heero passou a mão pelo cabelo e sorriu encabulado. "Tentando te deixar longe de problemas. Não sabia que estaria atrapalhando outra pessoa."

"Como saberia?" Duo sorriu em retorno, inclinando-se perto. "Além do mais, sei que vai me compensar..."

"O que tem mente?"

"Oh, só um pouco de maldade... direcionado a um certo super-herói. Quer ajudar?"

"Posso usar a armadura?"

"Claro."

"Estou dentro."

_Continua..._


	3. Parte 3

**Horrible**

_Por: Merula_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

_Boas festas de 2010!_

_

* * *

_

_Horrível_

**Parte 3**

Trowa rolou na cama e se focou no relógio. _Já tão tarde?_ Ainda assim, perdera muitas horas de sono só para construir... Grunhindo, cobriu os olhos. No que diabos pensava? Um Raio da Morte?

Não que Dragão Dourado não merecesse um pouco de maldade... mas não morte. Matar aquele maldito não era a resposta. No que estava pensando?

Ele **não** estava pensando.

Forçando-se para fora da cama, ficou debaixo do chuveiro por um tempo. Água gelada o acordaria e talvez fosse capaz de pensar racionalmente sobre tudo isso.

O banho ajudou. No momento em que estava seco e vestido, já desmontara o Raio da Morte em sua cabeça. Não levaria muito tempo para fazê-lo...

Encaminhava-se para a cozinha quando a campanhia tocou.

Era melhor não ser aquele idiota vindo para infernizá-lo...

Abriu a porta e piscou para a pessoa em seu batente.

"Bom dia!" Quatre sorriu e ergueu uma sacola. "Achei que acordaria mais ou menos nesse horário e trouxe café-fa-manhã!"

"Oh," o vilão murmurou, dando um passo para trás. "Obrigado. Quer entrar?"

Ele meio que esperava o loiro somente lhe entregar a sacola e sair, mas ele abriu um belo sorriso.

"Obrigado! Espero que não se importe, mas vi como sua geladeira estava vazia ontem e eu estava comprando café para mim, então peguei para você também." Quatre passou por ele e foi para a cozinha.

O moreno alto o seguiu, perguntando-se se ainda estava na dormindo e tendo um ótimo sonho.

"Você ainda parece cansado," a expressão do loiro se fechou um pouco estudando Trowa. "Conseguiu dormir?"

"Conseguiu," assegurou-o. "Só que vou levar alguns dias pra recuperar."

"Ah," Quatre o empurrou gentilmente para uma cadeira. "Então se sente e eu cuido de tudo."

"Posso ajudar..."

"Não precisa. Vi aquele seu amigo – Heero? – ontem. Acho que sei onde está tudo." Tirou _bagels_, _cream cheese_ e suco da sacola, passou a cortar, torrar e encher os copos.

Trowa permaneceu sentado, ainda se perguntando se era sonho. "Não vou te atrasar para o trabalho?"

Quatre balançou a cabeça, colocando o copo de suco na frente do moreno. "De jeito nenhum. Meu expediente é tarde hoje. Duo disse que você vende invenções para empresas?"

"Algumas vezes. Se dou sorte."

"No que está trabalhando agora?"

Trowa abriu e fechou a boca. Realmente não devia dizer: 'Raio da Morte'. Poderia passar uma impressão errada em Quatre.

"Ah, nada muito interessante." Respondeu e pensou se deveria ter confessado sobre seu projeto real. Não que estivesse orgulhoso dele, mas não tinha vergonha de ser vilão.

Por outro lado, a probabilidade de alguém como Quatre dividir torradas com um vilão era zero.

O loiro trouxe um prato com os _bagels_ agora quentes para a mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Trowa. "Espero que não se importe com _cream cheese_ puro. Pensei em trazer com sabor de morango, mas tem gente que não gosta."

"Puro está bom." O moreno deu uma mordida em seu bagel.

Comeram em silêncio e Trowa desejou ter algo a dizer. Por que não conseguia ser mais como Duo? Ou mesmo aquele imbecil do Dragão Folgado? Não estariam aqui sentados sem assunto.

Os dedos de Quatre alisaram delicadamente o rosto de Trowa. "Migalhas," explicou com um sorriso e o vilão sentiu seu sangue ferver.

"Obrigado," pegou um guardanapo para se limpar.

O loiro olhou para o relógio. "Tenho que ir," anunciou e se levantou. "Não se mexa," continuou, pousando a mão no ombro do outro. "Você ainda parece cansado. Vá descansar um pouco mais."

Trowa assentiu. "Pode deixar."

Aquele sorriso brilhou novamente. "Se importa se eu voltar mais tarde para ver como está? Talvez se trouxer o jantar?"

Piscando surpreso, Trowa o observou. Queria voltar? Por quê?

"É calmo aqui com você. Gostaria de ficar um tempo aqui. Posso?"

"Claro. Eu..."

"Te vejo mais tarde então." Movendo-se rapidamente, Quatre se inclinou e encostou seus lábios no rosto de Trowa. "Cuide-se," pediu e passou pela porta, deixando o moreno piscando abobalhado para trás.

Ainda pasmo, terminou seu bagel e ergueu-se, parando por um momento.

Cama ou laboratório?

Não estava muito cansado agora, não depois do beijo de Quatre queimando sua pele, então se dirigiu para o laboratório.

O Raio da Morte reluzia em cima da mesa. Trowa o suspendeu em suas mãos e franziu o cenho. Não queria lidar com isso agora. Não ainda... Colocou-o de lado e focou-se em seus outros projetos inacabados.

Aquele ali... aquele só precisava de mais alguns ajustes...

Quinze minutos depois e estava perdido em seu próprio mundo.

**

* * *

**

Horas depois, Trowa desviou a atenção de seu trabalho, franzindo o cenho mais uma vez. O que era... Pendeu a cabeça para o lado, ouvindo com cuidado. Algo... Alguém? No andar de cima? Gritando?

Enquanto processava a informação, a porta no topo da escada se abriu.

"Aí está você!"

Trowa se levantou repentinamente furioso. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"O que acha? Já faz uma semana!" O Dragão Dourado desceu as escadas rapidamente. "Sabe o que passei nesse tempo? Especialmente nessas últimas 24 horas! Corpo de Aço decidiu que já que eu não tinha nada pra fazer, eu devia ir patrulhar com ele!"

Os olhos de Trowa se arregalaram. "Mas ele... o arquiinimigo dele..."

"O arquiinimigo dele é uma ameaça! Aquele lá devia estar na cadeia! Ou jogado no espaço! Não sei por que o Aço ainda não o esmagou até a morte!"

Foi difícil não rir. Aparentemente, Duo decidiu manter o Dragão ocupado – _com a ajuda de seu namorado_, Trowa pensou e teve que esconder o sorriso.

"Pelo menos andou ocupado."

"Ele está sujando minha imagem," o Dragão Dourado rosnou e bateu um punho na escrivaninha de Trowa. A madeira rangeu e quebrou, fazendo o vilão estremecer.

"Pare com isso." Pediu.

"Me obrigue."

O Raio da Morte estava bem ao lado das mãos do Dragão. Por um momento, Trowa cogitou mergulhar para pegá-lo. Se não atingisse nada vital...

Mas o herói notou seu olhar e pegou a arma. "O que é isso?"

"Nada," rebateu e paralisou quando o Dragão apontou-a para ele.

"Esse 'nada' está te fazendo suar um bocado."

"Abaixe isso. Está... em fase de teste."

"Então vamos testar em você e ver o que acontece."

Trowa recuou, fechando os olhos enquanto o Dragão Dourado começou a apertar o gatilho...

Nada aconteceu.

O vilão abriu um olho com cautela, esperando encontrar o herói sorrindo com malicia. Ao invés disso, o homem não movia um músculo, olhos bem abertos numa expressão de terror.

"Já chega," uma nova voz soou no topo da escada. Trowa olhou para cima.

Quatre estava no batente, cercado por luz, uma mão apontando para o Dragão Dourado.

"Abaixe isso."

O Raio da Morte caiu dos dedos do herói. Conseguiu girar os olhos o suficiente para focar no loiro. "Olho de Si," esforçou-se para dizer entre dentes cerrados. "Não te reconheci..."

O queixo de Trowa caiu. Olho de Si? O Líder da Liga dos Heróis?

Quatre?

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_Bagel_ é um pão redondo com um furo no meio (forma de anel), muito popular nos Estados Unidos.

_Cream Cheese_ é um tipo de requeijão, pode vir em outros sabores, como ervas finas e morango.

**Legenda:**

Mind's eye: literal - Olho da Mente. Termo que se refere à habilidade de visualização de imagens mentais, a habilidade de "ver" com a mente; opção – Olho de Si.


	4. Parte 4

**Horrible**

_Autora: Merula_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

_Feliz 2011!_

* * *

_Horrível_

**Parte 4**

"Ficaria surpreso se houvesse me reconhecido," Quatre disse friamente, descendo as escadas. "Não é como se eu andasse por aí com o meu traje." Ele parou na frente do Dragão Dourado, a cabeça pendida para o lado. "Agora que sabe quem sou, se importa de me contar exatamente o que pensa que está fazendo?"

Dragão Dourado abriu a boca.

"Tenha em mente, é claro, que posso ver tudo o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha e já sei muito bem o que estava fazendo."

Dragão Dourado fechou a boca.

"Nosso trabalho é deter os vilões. Reabilitá-los se possível. Não devemos encorajá-los em sua vilania! Não devemos ameaçá-los para fazer maldades! E nunca, _jamais_, tentamos atirar neles com o Raio da Morte!"

"Raio da Morte?" o herói repetiu engasgado e olhou horrorizado para a arma a seus pés.

"Ah. Vejo que não sabia. Bem, é um pouco melhor, acho, mas não o isenta do resto."

Quatre balançou a cabeça e deixou as mãos caírem, libertando o outro herói da paralisia. "Então?"

Dragão Dourado abriu a boca novamente.

"Deixa para lá," o loiro suspirou, obviamente exasperado. "Nem tente. Vai só piorar para o seu lado se tentar puxar meu saco. Obviamente você tem muito tempo livre."

O herói pareceu alarmado. Quatre puxou uma caderneta de seu bolso e a abriu.

"Terei que te transferir para outro nemesis e deixar o Doutor com outro."

Trowa sentiu um grande alívio, rapidamente se substituindo por ansiedade. Quem enviariam para atormentá-lo? Talvez conseguisse entrar na lista do Corpo de Aço? Heero não parecia muito insistente em se manter ocupado – mas por outro lado, Duo provavelmente não gostaria de dividir.

"Ah," Quatre ergueu o olhar e sorriu. Trowa estava grato por aquele sorriso não ser direcionado a ele. "Perfeito. Fúria Gelada e sua parceira, a Intriga Escarlate, precisam de um nemesis. Elas quebraram o último. Rosa deve ficar bem em alguns meses, mas até então, você lidará com elas. Pode pedir conselhos a ele e quando se recuperar virarão parceiros."

"Rosa?" o Dragão Dourado ecoou fracamente. "Quer dizer, Campo de Rosa?"

"Esse mesmo." O sorriso do loiro aumentou. "Pelo que me lembre, ele gostou _muito_ de você quando te encontrou naquela convenção."

O Dragão Dourado empalideceu e Trowa se perguntou o porquê. Nunca ouvira falar de Campo de Rosa – precisaria perguntar para Duo. Das mulheres já escutara boatos e, bem... elas não dariam descanso para o herói entediado.

Não deveria estar aproveitando tanto o desconforto de seu ex-arquiinimigo, sabia disso. Principalmente com o líder da Liga dos Heróis bem em seu laboratório secreto.

Que aparentemente era seu vizinho... por quem ele nutria sentimentos há meses...

E quem, percebeu com uma onda de horror, podia ler mentes...

"Bem?" Quatre ergueu uma sobrancelha. "O que me diz?"

"Obrigado. Espero estar apto para o desafio." O Dragão Dourado, que não era tolo, decidiu não discutir com o Olho de Si.

"Também espero. As garotas sempre apresentam algumas dúzias deles por semana." O loiro pendeu a cabeça para o lado. "Portanto, eu começaria supervisionando-as se fosse você. Agora mesmo."

No momento seguinte, Dragão Dourado desaparecera.

Quatre fechou sua caderneta e a guardou no bolso novamente, antes de voltar-se para Trowa.

Respirando fundo, o vilão se preparou.

"Peço desculpas."

Não era bem o que o doutor esperava. Ficou boquiaberto e Quatre lhe sorriu timidamente.

"De verdade. Quero dizer, eu sabia que você estava trabalhando – sua cabeça fica meio... bagunçada, mas eu também sabia que não era nada de ruim e não me foquei muito. Por isso não estava prestando atenção quando o Dragão apareceu da primeira vez." O loiro pegou o Raio da Morte. "Queria pegá-lo antes que tentasse mais alguma coisa, mas não esperava que ele tentasse usar isso em você."

Enquanto Trowa assimilava a afirmação, Quatre colocava a arma de volta na mesa franzindo levemente o cenho. "Talvez seja melhor desmontar logo isso. Entre as moças e o Campo de Rosa, é capaz de ele voltar implorando para tomar um tiro."

"Eu... ia desmontar. Só que... fiquei um pouco..."

"Ficou distraído." Quatre se aproximou, uma mão no rosto do moreno. "Eu sei. Está tudo bem, eu entendo." Bateu na têmpora de Trowa com um dedo gentilmente. "Você tinha intenção de desmontar, vi hoje de manhã."

Trowa sentiu seu rosto se aquecer. "Você viu..."

"Desculpe. Geralmente não espio, mas desde a semana passada quando você estava construindo aquilo..." Quatre olhou de soslaio para o Raio da Morte e estremeceu. "Bem, fiquei preocupado. Eu não tinha um bom motivo para invadir sua casa e eu não sabia o que você faria."

"Mas você... não pode impedir as pessoas de fazer certas coisas?"

"Geralmente sim. Mas não com a sua mente. Não quando você fica que nem um redemoinho de pensamentos. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Fiquei bem aliviado quando o Espectro e o Corpo de Aço apareceram." Quatre suspirou. "Preciso me desculpar com eles pelo Dragão Dourado. Eu estava tentando afastá-lo sem revelar quem eu era. Não funcionou muito bem."

"Hum," era avassalador ter o líder da Liga se desculpando com ele. "Não tem problema. Você o parou na hora certa."

"Foi por um triz," o loiro estremeceu novamente. "Ele ficou perto demais de trocar de lado. É melhor assim, as garotas vão colocá-lo na linha rapidinho."

Trowa assentiu, outro pensamento surgindo. "Então... eu ganho um novo arquiinimigo?"

"É. Já tenho um em mente pra você."

Oh não. Isso não soou nada bem.

Quatre abriu um sorriso cálido. "O que acha de mim?"

"Você?" Os olhos verdes do moreno se arregalaram. "Mas..."

Como Quatre poderia ser seu nemesis? Não queria lutar contra ele, preferiria...

Antes de conseguir terminar essa idéia, o loiro se inclinou e o beijou.

"Como seu nemesis, tenho que te parar de fazer maldades," falou contra os lábios de Trowa após alguns minutos. "Que melhor modo do que te deixar ocupado demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa?"

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**Legenda:**

Frozen Fury: Fúria Gelada.

Scarlet Schemer: Intriga Escarlate.

Rose Garden: literal – jardim de rosas; opção: Campo de Rosa.

Wraith: literal - aparição, fantasma, espectro; opção: Espectro. Codinome de Duo.


	5. Epílogo

**Horrible**

_Autora: Merula_

_Tradutora: Aryam_

* * *

_Nota da tradutora: Apesar deste ser o epílogo, a autora escreveu mais alguns extras para essa história, que serão eventualmente traduzidos e postados como continuação. Obrigada pelos comentários e a quem acompanhou essa fic!  
_

* * *

_Horrível_

**Epílogo**

Duo desabou no sofá de boca aberta.

Trowa se esforçou para esconder seu divertimento. Não era comum conseguir surpreender seu amigo.

O vilão de cabelo comprido fechou a boca, inclinou a cabeça, colocou um dedo na orelha, sacudiu-o e franziu o cenho para o cientista. "Repete."

"Quatre é o Olho de Si."

"Líder da Liga dos Heróis?"

"Sim."

Duo cobriu os olhos e grunhiu. "Eu dei a chave da sua casa para o cabeça da Liga dos Heróis?"

"E ele é o meu arquiinimigo," Trowa acrescentou só para observar a reação por vir.

Deixando as mãos cairem do rosto, Duo balbuciou em choque: "Quê? Por que você? O que aconteceu com aquele imbecil do Dragão Dourado?"

"Olho de Si o transferiu para a Fúria Gelada e sua parceira."

Os olhos violeta se arregalaram. "Bem, não posso dizer que estou triste em ouvir isso. Aquele babaca merece aquelas duas lunáticas – mas achei que elas já tivessem um nemesis?"

"Elas o quebraram. Ele será o novo parceiro do Dragão Dourado quando se recuperar."

"Uau. Conheci o cara... parece até uma punição-"

Heero riu de seu lugar, sentado num degrau. "E é."

Duo o olhou com suspeita. "Por que você não está surpreso?"

Seu amante deu de ombros. "Eu conhecia a identidade secreta do Olho."

"Você sabia? Achei que ninguém sabia!"

O herói deu de ombros novamente. "Não gostava de trabalhar para alguém que nunca mostrava o rosto. Então resolvi investigar."

"Você nunca me contou. E me deixou dar a chave para ele!"

"Ei, você é um vilão. Não devo compartilhar esse tipo de informação com a sua laia. Além do mais, Olho de Si é confiável. Ele salvou Trowa, não foi?" Heero se voltou para o calmo doutor louco. "Não está bravo por causa da chave, está?"

Trowa balançou a cabeça. "Não."

"Viu?"

"Mas agora ele pode entrar a hora que quiser no laboratório secreto-"

"Nem é tão secreto." Trowa ressaltou. "Até o Dragão Dourado o descobriu. Devia ter escolhido um lugar menos óbvio do que o meu porão."

"Oras, não é tão fácil encontrar uma torre deserta numa montanha por aí," Duo amenizou.

"Sem falar em levar todo o equipamento pra lá..." o moreno de olhos verdes suspirou. "Ainda sim, está tudo bem. Estou aliviado por não ter que lidar mais com o Dragão."

"Mas – Olho de Si? Não está preocupado com o que ele pode fazer? Ele tem uma reputação a manter."

Trowa não conteve o sorriso. "Acho que ele é mais do tipo que tenta te converter."

Duo sorriu de volta, lançando um olhar significativo ao homem nas escadas. "Tenho que dizer que há algo atraente nesse tipo de herói."

Heero riu abertamente. "Falando nisso, acredito que tenhamos um compromisso." Declarou enquanto se levantava.

O vilão de trança conferiu o relógio. "É verdade."

"Devo perguntar?" Trowa se aventurou.

"Vou tentar roubar aquela estatueta de gato de ouro do museu hoje a noite. Sabe? Aquela que supostamente é amaldiçoada?"

"E você está dizendo isso na frente do seu arquiinimigo?"

Duo piscou. "Claro! Não vai ter a menor graça se ele não tentar sabotar meus planos." Virou-se e mandou um beijo para Heero antes de desvanecer, seu sorriso flutuando no ar por alguns momentos.

Trowa se voltou para o herói. "Você vai tentar impedí-lo?"

Heero sorriu. "Como ele disse, não tem graça se ele pelo menos não tentar fazer algo vilanesco." Dirigiu-se para o topo das escadas. "Tenha uma boa noite!"

Balançando a cabeça, Trowa se focou em seu projeto. O Raio da Morte fora desmontado – mas não teve coragem de se livrar das peças – não era seguro. Certamente elas seriam úteis... Pegou uma das partes e a estudou por um momento. Talvez se...

"_Trowa,_" uma voz afetuosa soou em sua cabeça. "_O__ que__ está __fazendo?_"

"Trabalhando," respondeu em voz alta. "As partes do Raio da Morte, posso usá-las para outra coisa..."

Uma carícia mental o fez fechar os olhos. "_Não __hoje__ a __noite,__ querido.__ Estou __quase __em __casa,__ quero__ passar__ um__ tempo__ com__ você...__"_

"Comecei a perder a razão, não foi?"

"_Sim._" Quatre confirmou. "_Começou._"

"Tentando me distrair?"

"_Faz parte__ do__ trabalho._" Um ar de riso tomou conta de Trowa. "_Está__ funcionando?_"

"Onde você está?"

"_Vem__ abrir__ a__ porta__ pra__ mim._"

"Estou indo." O cientista colocou a peça cuidadosamente na mesa e correu para as escadas.

Sempre poderia voltar ao projeto no dia seguinte.

"_Eu __ouvi__ isso..._"

**Fim.**


	6. Extra 1

**Horrible**

_Autora: Merula_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

_N/T: Super-GW-boys na véspera de Natal ^_~_

* * *

**Extra 1**

"É um pouco tarde para visitar o museu."

O homem vestido de negro não se sobressaltou, simplesmente se virou e olhou para cima. "Cara, é véspera de Natal. Não tem coisa melhor para fazer?"

O super-herói coberto de metal bufou e executou um pouso perfeito no chão ao lado de seu nemesis. "Não há nada melhor do que parar o mal."

Espectro rodou os olhos. "Faça-me o favor, salve seus discursos heróicos para os civis. Não estou fazendo nenhuma vilania-"

"Ainda."

"Ainda," o inimigo concordou amigavelmente. "Não achei que estaria patrulhando essa noite, Aço. Quero dizer, é **Natal** – a sua patroa não vai ficar estressadinha por você não estar em casa?"

"Não tenho uma patroa." Heero estudou Espectro cuidadosamente. Aprendera nos últimos meses que o vilão sempre tinha uma carta na manga. O que seria dessa vez?

"Sozinho no Natal? Que droga."

"Olha só quem fala."

Espectro riu, olhos cintilando emoldurados pela máscara. "Compras de última hora?"

"Acredito que a loja do museu esteja fechada. Mas tem uma farmácia aberta descendo a rua."

O vilão descartou a sugestão. "Não estou no clima para velas e bombons, obrigado."

"Não é o tipo de coisa que a sua patroa gosta?"

Espectro rodou os olhos novamente. "Estava mesmo procurando algo para mim." Seu sorriso aumentou e estudou o rosto coberto pelo capacete. "Por outro lado... posso ter encontrado algo bem aqui."

Heero ficou tenso. Aquele maldito homem poderia desaparecer quando quisesse – impossível de rastrear. Até então, era só o que fazia – mas não significava ser o único truque no repertório do vilão. O herói anterior desistira por alguma razão...

Espectro pendeu a cabeça para o lado travessamente. "Aposto que está preocupado dentro dessa armadura... tentando descobrir o que eu estou tramando..."

Heero não viu razão para negar. "Vou te impedir dessa vez-"

"Qual seria a graça nisso? Além do mais, não fiz nada que justifique uma apreensão."

"Você invadiu o museu."

"Não é para tanto. Entrei andando calmamente. Não é minha culpa se as câmeras de segurança não conseguem me ver."

_Merda. Ele vai desaparecer de novo. Será que o novo sensor consegue segui-lo?_ Heero o acessou pelo visor. Hora de ver se as semanas de trabalho valeram a pena.

Esperou, cada músculo tencionado no limite. O que aquele homem estava prestes a fazer?

Espectro ainda sorria, perfeitamente relaxado – e por que não estaria? Conseguira escapar até agora...

Antes que Heero pudesse reagir, o vilão se aproximou. "Olhe para cima," sugeriu, a voz cheia de divertimento.

_Inferno!_ Heero fez o que lhe foi pedido, certo de que algo cairia sobre ele.

Mas não havia nada. Nada além de enfeites de Natal...

E tirara os olhos de Espectro...!

Merda! Baixou o olhar rapidamente, certo de que seu arquiinimigo já teria sumido, que teria sido despistado.

Mas ele ainda estava lá – mais perto do que antes.

Tomado de surpresa, o vilão _atravessou_ a mão pelo capacete, as pontas dos dedos acariciando o rosto de Heero.

"Visgo," sussurrou e beijou Heero. Um rápido roçar de lábios que acendeu o sangue do super-herói mesmo enquanto sua mente gritava em protesto.

Espectro conseguia passar _pela_ armadura! Ele podia...

"Feliz Natal!" Seu nemesis deu uma piscadela e desapareceu. Deixando Heero no meio de um museu vazio.

Rapidamente, acionou o capacete e começou a esquadrinhar as premissas – mas o novo programa não apontou nada de novo. Sem sinal do malfeitor.

_Mas que droga_. Heero xingou mentalmente antes de ligar o mecanismo de vôo. Ninguém lhe avisara que Espectro conseguia atravessar matéria... embora isso explicasse várias de suas fugas.

Enquanto tentava assimilar essa nova característica, um outro pensamento se fez consciente:

_Será que consigo fazê-lo me beijar de novo?_

**FIM.**

* * *

_Visgo (mistletoe) – Nos Estados Unidos há a tradição de que quando duas pessoas param debaixo de um visgo (planta comum de decoração no Natal) devem se beijar._


	7. Extra 2 - Halloween

**Horrible**

_Por: Merula_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

Fanfic traduzida participante do **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

Início: 03 de novembro de 2012

As fanfics originais e traduções postadas nos perfis da Aryam McAllyster, da Illy-chan H. Wakai e do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, (aqui no site do Fanfiction) a partir desta data de 03/11/2012, fazem parte do Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: **Semana Trowa Barton**.**  
**

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da Semana esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics (originais e traduzidas) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romanticamente, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de fics e traduções dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo!

(Que São Yaoi reze por nós e nos proteja...)

Assim, dando início a grande Festa YaoiGundamWingniana que começa hoje, Illy e eu trazemos para você o Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** SEMANA TROWA BARTON**.

Com a escolha do acrobata, o PROJETO ambiciona quebrar preconceitos e mitos equivocados, mostrando que o piloto do HeavyArms não é um personagem vazio, sem personalidade, mudo, um 'clone' mal feito do Heero ou, ainda, uma 'parede que anda'.

Esperamos te surpreender e fazer você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM OS CORAÇÕES \O/

^.~

_**Illy & Aryam**_

* * *

_Horrível_

**Extra 2 - Especial Halloween**

Trowa terminou de vestir a fantasia e teve que rodar os olhos quando se admirou no espelho. Super-heróis estavam na mora este ano, então não chamaria atenção na festa de Halloween das Indústrias Yuy, mas ainda assim estava espantado consigo mesmo por ter escolhido tal roupa.

_Não é como se o herói que veste esse uniforme seja completamente bom_, pensou – sabia muito bem.

_Está rindo de algo,_ seu namorado falou em sua cabeça. _O que é?_

"Minha fantasia para a festa de hoje a noite," respondeu em voz alta. Não perdera o costume. "Dá uma olhada."

Por um momento, sentiu a presença de Quatre mais forte. Uma risada mental reverberou em seu interior. _Nunca achei que fosse tão fã do Dragão Dourado a ponto de querer se vestir como ele!_

"Oras, sabe que eu nem estava planejando ir no evento. Era a última roupa que a loja tinha do meu tamanho – e eu não queria vestir collant."

"Collants são confortáveis!" O loiro protestou e o moreno se virou de repente para encontrá-lo no batente da porta.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou, puxando Quatre para um abraço. "Achei que precisasse trabalhar!"

"Houve um erro na grade horária, acabou indo muita gente, então me liberaram. Achei que não se importaria."

"Me importar? Pode ir comigo na festa! Sei que foi convidado..."

"Se eu conseguir encontrar uma fantasia, eu vou."

"Damos um jeito," Trowa franziu o cenho, pensativo. "Ou talvez possa pegar alguma coisa do laboratório... estive trabalhando num aparelho de transmutação..."

"Prefiro checar seu guarda-roupa primeiro," o loiro se apressou em interromper a linha de pensamento. "Se não conseguir achar algo aqui, procuro no meu."

"Pode ir de Olho de Si," o cientista falou alto para o namorado escutar e o ouviu grunhir em resposta.

"Essa é _a_ noite na qual não preciso usar o unif... Ah! Agora, isso sim é uma ideia interessante!"

Trowa aguardou, mas Quatre ficou silencioso. Deu uma última olhada em sua própria fantasia no espelho, ajeitando das dobras, e saiu do banheiro, encontrando Quatre próximo a sua cama... fantasiado.

"O que acha?" seu namorado ajustou seu jaleco de laboratório.

"Gostei. Muito. Fica melhor em você do que em mim."

"Impossível." Quatre colocou os óculos de proteção e flexionou seus dedos cobertos pela luva de borracha. "Mas você tem razão. Isso é melhor do que collant."

Trowa passou a mão pelo colarinho do jaleco e puxou seu namorado para um beijo.

_Você gostou _**mesmo**_**.**_

"Podemos ficar em casa..." o moreno murmurou esperançoso contra os lábios macios. "Posso te mostrar _o quanto_ gostei." A boca do loiro se abriu e Trowa partiu pra cima, roubando outro beijo.

_Você prometeu para Duo que estaria lá._

"Podemos nos atrasar," sugeriu.

"Ou ir embora mais cedo," Quatre ergueu os óculos para poder piscar para o mais alto. "Combinado?"

"Combinado."

_Extra 3..._

* * *

**Nota de rodapé:**

Esta fic é baseada no seriado musical Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog (criado e dirigido por Joss Wheadon e seus irmãos), daí o título e o personagem do Trowa ser um (quase-)vilão inventor maluco e alguns outros aspectos.

* * *

**Fics participantes da ****Semana Trowa:**

Perfil Aryam McAllyster:

_Jornada (Aryam);_

_He Promissed (CJMarie);_

_Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring);_

_Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken);_

_Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula);_

_Nightmares (Merula);_

_Trowa's Mission (Merula);_

_Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne);_

_Scrooge (Sunhawk)_

Perfil Illy-chan H. Wakai:

_Ciclo de Memórias (Illy-chan)_

Perfil Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes:

_Bath House (Kracken);_

_Conforts (Kracken);_

_Glow (Kracken);_

_In Your Eyes (Trixie);_

_Lost Vows (Trixie);_

_Nocturnal Games Series (Babaca);_

_Pet (Trixie);_

_Rattlesnakes (Trixie);_

_Sweet Dreams (Babaca);_

_Scandal (Aryam);_

_The Best Laid Plans (Caroline);_

_Trust (Babaca)_

**Acompanhe as postagens e divirta-se!**


End file.
